cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilmore Skywalker
Wilmore Skywalker was born in 48 BBY on Tatooine to Gregory Skywalker and a Unknown Mother.He was the second child out of 53 children.He had 4 sisters and far too many brothers.His father was a Jedi Knight at the time of Wilmore's birth.He was discoverd to be Force Sensitive when he was 4.He joined the Youngling Clan of Tra'cor where he met Flash Goldbooster in 36 BBY.When Will turned 14 in 34 BBY he was chosen by Rik Banthaslide to become his padawan.He became a Jedi Knight in 23 BBY. Wil was the ladies favorite when he was young . Wil"s father Greg was the creator of the jedi order . He has three brothers .They were Kole and Rain . Kole and Greg left rain .So , now Wils family is at war with Rains .Rains son rain jr. aka kool joined his uncle wil to fight against his father .Wil is sadly related to NoahOO Skywalker . Wil has a clone captian named Retrac Bob . Retrac is Wils best friend .Wil is often a clown . He jokes alot even when he andhis master Rik are in bad positions in missions .Rik has always looked out for Wil .They both like going on Starfighter missions . Sky Battle of Quell In 23 BBY ,Wil , Rik , and , Retrac were in the hangar of the jedi temple having fun . Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan , Anakin Skywalker , called for Wil , Rik , and Retrac . As soon as Wil heard this , he quickly got on his strfighter and left .Rik and Retrac were right behind him .Wil was joined by one of his good friends , Anakin Skywalker. Wil and Anakin were both good pilots .They were both on a rampage with those vulture droids and Retrac was with his troops in the Republic Shuttle . They were helping them with the vulture droids but Wils master , Rik , starfighter was badly damaged and was losing power . Once again , Wil saved his master . Rik then crash landed on the hangar . B'attle of Geonosis' In 22 BBY , Wil and Rik joined the battle of Geonosis . They were on their starfighters . Once they got there Wil did something crazy . Instead of landing on the floor , Wil got out of his starfighter and was skydiving .Rik joined him . When he got there , Wils friend , Anakin Skywalker was with Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi killing all the geonosians . When Mace Windu took out his lightsaber , Wil and Rik took out theirs . Wil and his brother , Derek Skywalker , were back to back killing all geonosians . Then , Master Yoda came with all the troops and Wil saw his friend , Retrac bob , and greeted him . Rik did the same thing . Rik , Wil , and Retrac escaped in the Republic Gunship . That same year , Wil married Allie Dwyer and chose his padawan , Redge Burnjunker who would later date his daughter J .But if order 66 happenes Wil will have his allys and the force with him. Wil also wants to say Gwen Stacy is hot !!! BTW Wils friends , Josh , can fly ! 'Mission to Mortis' In 19 BBY , Wil was with his family in his father's cruiser . They were all having a party and Wil was obviously flirting with Nightra Portglide , a family friend .Wil's friend , Jacen Zetblaster contacted him and Wil's brother Derek .He said he needed help with the Mortis father , son , and the daughter . Instead of Will and Derek only coming ,Wil's son Joshua Skywalker (CWA Name Joshua Skywalker1) who is Derek's nephew came wiith Greg (Wil's father) , Luke (Cwa name Soap11 Skywalker) , Phillip , Kevare , and Nightra .Each of them left in 2 separate Jedi Shuttles.Along the way they meet up with Wil's uncle Kole and his cousins Kool (CWA Name EmperorKOOL rain7)and Lorana (CWA NAME Lorana Azurebot).They came to join them.As soon as they land on Mortis , Wil and Derek found Arc Trooper Jacen Zatblaster on the floor out cold.Jacen had only a broken arm and broken ankle.Wil then got his Umbaran Bark Speeder out.Derek then yelled "Wil wait " but he was already gone .They then followed Will with their speeders .But the Skywalkers lost track of him.Will then found the Monestary , went inside and activated his sabers.Wil then says "I thought Obi Wan , my good friend Anakin , and ahsoka beat all 3 of you ".The Mortis Father then answered 'You silly Jedi those weaklings can't beat us".Wil then got his lightsabers out .The Mortis son the used that little knife thing to attempt to kill Wil .Wil then jumped and kicked The Mortis Son in the head .The Mortis Son enraged jumped and Wil caught his leg then punched him in the stomach .Wil then said "Come at me piece of dirt".The Mortis Son then got angry then striked at Wil .Wil kept on dodging his attacks and eventually Wil punched The Mortis Son and he flew to the feet of his father .The Mortis Father was very angry and he threw lightning at Wil off guard .The Mortis Father then said "How do you like that Skywalker ?" Wil was only yelling "AAAHHHHH" .But then , all they hear are speeders .Wil's little brother , Derek, jumped out of his speeder , kicked The Mortis Father and said "Its over mountain head ".Their father Greg then said "Nice Entrance Son". Derek then replied saying "Thanks Dad" .Kole then said "Are we gonna kick their butt or what ? "Then Greg replied saying Skywalkers , ATTACK!!!!!!!" All the Skywalkers charged . Derek picked up Wil and said "You ok bro ?" Wil said "Never Better"To be continued im getting tired of this .......... 'Bio' 'Full name:'Wilmore Starkiller Zayn "Wil" Skywalker Hair color : Blonde Eye color:Blue Lightsaber color : Blue Known Master(s): Yoda ( youngling) Rik Banthaslide (Padawan) Homeworld : Tatooine Era:Rise of the empire era Afflication(s):Skywalker Family Jedi Known Padawan : Redge Burnjunker Category:Skywalker Legends